The Kagi Sisters
by StarNight888
Summary: Edward Elric has just been saved by a mysterious girl. They find her dropped book, "Buji Ougonjutsu: Beginners". Turns out this girl has a sister and they can do Alchemy too. The question is, who are they? OLD and Unfinished. Enter if ye dare.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! My first FMA Fanfic! Thanks to all who are taking time to read this. Note, this takes place before they met Ling, before Al figured out how to transmute without a circle, and before they learned of The Promised Day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. I only own ********the two girls (whose names will be revealed in the next chapter!).**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The boy landed heavily on his feet, panting. He flicked his blonde bangs out of his face, exposing a long scratch along his forehead. It dripped red, sticky liquid, leaving a trail down both sides of his face. A deep gash showed on his flesh arm which was followed by many other smaller scratches. His other arm, automail, had a blade on it which gleamed brightly in the dim light of night. A man with dark skin and much fewer scratches on him stood a little bit off, smiling cruelly and chuckling.

"Just give up already," the man said through bad teeth, "Seriously, I will give the great Edward Elric a quick and painless death if he would just stop this bothersome game." The boy, named Edward Elric, stood up, still breathing heavily.

"Yeah right," Ed replied, determination showing in his voice. The man drew a slightly bloody sword out from behind him.

"To think that Edward Elric would be brought down by a nobod-," the man was cut off when a groan escaped his lips. Edward saw a small flash of light, a leg and arm, and then the man slumped to the ground. He stared at the man for a moment before looking up, trying to spot his rescuer. All he saw way a girl with brown hair running around the corner. After tying up the knocked out man, Ed spotted something on the ground. It was a book. He picked it up, glancing at the title.

"Buji Ougonjutsu: Beginners…." he read aloud.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Hey, Al," Edward said tiredly as he entered the hotel, dragging the still unconscious man behind him. Alphose looked up, armor and all.

"Hi brother I'm glad you finally-," Alphose broke off when he got a good look at his brother, "Brother! What did you do this time?!" Edward non-shalontly tossed the man onto the floor and reached for the first-aid kit.

"What did _I_ do? I got to see another one of the perks of being a State Alchemist," Ed replied sarcastically while throwing a thumb over his shoulder at the man. He stuck a large band-aid over the scratch on his forehead and began wrapping his arm with bandages. "The weirdest part is, this loser almost made me toast had not some girl knocked him out for me," Edward said as he tossed the book he found at Alphose.

Al caught it midair and read the title. "Martial Arts and Alchemy? What's that all about?" Al said as he opened the first couple of pages.

"Beats me," Ed said as he finished tying off the bandage, "Whatever it is, we still need to get this guy to the local jail. You mind doing it Al? I could really use a good rest now."

Alphose put the book down and stood up. "Uh-huh," he said as he grabbed the man and walked out.

Edward glanced curiously at the book as he put up the First-aid kit. He picked it up off of Al's bed and sat down on his own. He opened the first page. It read:

_Buji Ougonjutsu: Beginners_

_Author: Unknown_

Ed humped aloud and turned the page, continuing to read.

_Alchemy is a strange thing. To make or change or fix things in nothing but a flash of light, simply amazing. Then there is the art of Martial Arts. Some say that it is the most efficient way of self-defense. This makes many people, including me, wonder if you can somehow combine the two to get the best possible way to defend yourself and others. I have found such a way, and in this book you shall learn step-by-step how to perform this unique practice which I call, Buji Ougonjutsu. _**(A/N:****_ "_****_Buji Ougonjutsu"_****means "Martial Arts Alchemy" in Japaese)**

_Step One….._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Step one: you must have a pair of mark able gloves. On these you will copy the transmutation circle below. Remember, you must copy it perfectly or the Alchemy will not work at all. It may in fact have disastrous results, so make sure to test out the gloves after going through all the steps. Also try and memorize the transmutation circle in case you are without you gloves," Edward read aloud from the book. He had the book open in one hand while in his other he held his suit case. Alphose was walking beside him. They were both headed toward the train station for the day.

"How strange, to use Alchemy with Martial Arts as a method of self-defense," Al remarked as the continued to walk.

"I'll say," Ed replied. Suddenly, he stopped. He stared at a fruit vendors stall. Or, more specifically, the girl that was buying a couple of apples from it.

"Huh? Brother what is it?" Alphose questioned.

"That girl…." Edward said, "That's the same girl that knocked out the guy last night!" The girl spoken of turned her head at the two boys. She gasped as she recognized the boy, Edward Elric, and pick up her apples and books before running off. Ed immediately gave chase, Alphose close behind him.

"Hey! You! Get back here!" Edward yelled as he chased after the girl. But the girl was fast. She nimbly made sharp turns, narrowly avoiding food carts and people as she ran. Alphose was soon lagging behind, his bulking body not making the small gaps in time.

"Brother! Wait for me!" Al shouted as he tried, and failed to catch up. Ed continued to follow the girl, not wanting to lose her. Just has he rounded another corner, the girl had run into an inn, closing the door quickly behind her. Ed cursed under his breath as Al finally ran up to his side.

"She's in there," Ed said, pointing to the inn door. He ran up to it, getting inside quickly. Alphose followed, not really wanting to stand out in the street waiting.

"You two need something?" the inn keeper asked as they ran past.

"Just going to visit a friend," Al replied to the lady, running up the stairs after his brother.

By the time Al made it to his brother, Ed had his ear pressed against a door. He made a couple of gestures trying to say that she had gone in here. Alphose jiggled the door knob silently. Locked. Edward huffed and clapped his hands together. Before he could even put his hands on the door though, there was a small flash of light and the door flew off its hinges, taking an un-expecting State Alchemist with it to the wall.

"Brother!" Al shouted as he ran to his brother's aid.

"Ow….my..back…" Edward muttered in a pained tone. Alphose removed the door from the wall and Ed fell to the ground before looking at the doorway. A girl was lowering her foot from the doorway, as if she had just kicked the door down. She _had_ just kicked the door down. There was another girl behind her, the same girl Ed and Al had chased. Ed noticed that they were almost exactly alike, except for the fact that the girl in front was older and had longer hair and that the younger one had blue eyes while the older green. With a backpack slung over her shoulder, the elder girl glared at them before running down the hallway, dragging the younger, slightly scared looking, girl behind her with a gloved hand.

Edward jumped up. "Hey! Stop! I just wanna talk to you!" he shouted after her. He ran after them, Alphose close behind. Once down the stairs they saw the inn had cleared out and the two girls were just standing there. The older murmured something to the younger. The younger girl started to protest and stayed where she stood. The eldest girl simply sighed and glared at the Elric brothers. Then, without warning, they took one wooden chair apiece, threw them into the air, and kicked them both right at the brothers. Then, the girls tapped their fingers against one another and the chairs fused together into one, large plank of wood, flying strait for Al and Ed.

"No way," Ed whispered.

"Ed!" Alphose shouted. Too late. The wood pinned them completely to the wall. The two girls did the same as they did only moments ago, only this time moving their fingers in a different pattern. The chairs morphed into two stakes, hitting the wall and securely nailing the wooden plank and the brothers to the wall.

"Now," the eldest drawled in an icy tone, "Who are you and what do you want with my sister?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Dun-dun-duuunnnn!**

**What will happen to the Elric brothers? Who are these strange girls? Why am I asking these questions??**

**You'll find out in the next chapter! I know I know, you hate cliff hangers but I just had to. XD**

**You see that little button down there? The one that says Review the Chapter/Story? Press it. Preeesssss iiittttt.**

**I refuse to post the next chapter unless I get 8 reviews, whether they'd be flames or complements or threats.**

**Everyone who R&R's will get a free Edward Elric plushies!**

**Bia-bia for now!**

**~StarNight888**

**P.S.~Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Just think of the chapter like Ed! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not have 8 reviews yet but I am being pushed by dragondiamond9 (one of my BFF's in real life) to finish. (Curse you dragondiamond9…) Now, time for….Dun-dun-duuunnnn! Chapter 2! I actually made this one longer. Thanks for all who reviewed and waited excitedly for this chapter! Edward Elric plushies for everyone! Okay, way too many exclamation points…….**

**Anyway, I'm blathering. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway, what-so-ever own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. I only own Mikomi Kagi and Shai Kagi.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Instead of answering the question, all Edward did was smirk. "Nice trick you got there," he admitted, still smiling, "Now I'd like to show you one of my own." A flare of light pulsed from behind the wood and Alphose stepped forward. The wood splinted and broke apart at his movement, releasing the two brothers. The younger girl with blue eyes gasped, but the older one with green eyes just grinned.

"An Alchemist, huh? Never would have guessed a pipsqueak like you could be so talented in Alchemy," the elder noted. Her leaf-like eyes had spotted the small transmutation circle Ed had made into the soft wood with one hand. She put her hand on her hips, "Now are you going to tell me who you are or not?"

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ANT SO SMALL HE HAS TO BE SEEN WITH A MICROSCOPE!?!**" Ed roared. Alphose promptly restrained him before Edward started mauling the others. Both girls stood there, the one with green eyes smiling while the other clutching her books. The older ones grin grew wider, until she burst out laughing. She bent over, clutching her side in her fit of laughter. Ed stopped straining against his brother and all three of them just kind of stared at her.

"I'm sorry," she managed to giggle, "It's just so freaking funny to me when shot-tempered people like you burst out like that." She broke into laughter again. Edward glowered at her through narrowed eyes.

"Listen lady, my name's Edward Elric, state Alchemist and this is my brother Alphose Elric. We're here to figure out why and how that girl," -he pointed at the blue-eyed one- "saved me last night and what in the world the stuff in that book means," he finished with pointing at the dropped book on the floor. Suddenly, the one who was laughing stopped. Instead of replying to the Elrics she turned to her sister and……

"YOU ACCUALLY HELPED A STATE ALCHEMIST _AND_ LEFT YOUR BOOK THERE?!?!?" she stormed in full fury onto the other girl.

The brothers were taken aback by the sudden outburst, especially since it was to the girl's partner and not them.

"How was I supposed to know who he was?! He just looked like some kid who needed help!" the girl with blue eyes pointed out in her defense. They both started to bicker, completely forgetting about the boys.

"Hey Al, I think it's time to use the states force," Ed whispered to his armor brother.

"Are you sure?" Alphose replied in a hushed tone. The girls continued to fight.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to use the authority to question them, not call in the whole army," Ed reassured Alphose. To the girls he said, "I hope you don't mind, but we'd like to take you in for some questioning."

Both girls stopped abruptly. The elder one smiled.

"No way are we going to be taken away to be locked up by the dogs of the military," she sneered while the other girl nodded in agreement, "We'd rather go down with a fight." With that said she took up a fighting stance, waiting. Her companion followed suit. Edward only ginned and Alphose stood tall. Another blast of blue light and Edward's right hand had a blade on it. The girls' eyes glinted, but they didn't move.

"I was almost hoping you'd say that," Ed spoke with a slight laugh. Then, he jumped. Alphose moved for the younger girl while Ed brought his blade down on the older. Her arm went up and Ed's made contact with a _clank! _The sound of metal against metal rocketed off their arms as both tried to push the others up or down. The girl's mouth turned into a lopsided grin.

"What's the matter short stuff? Too tough for ya?" the girl said. In a swift motion she moved her arm to the side, making Edwards fall downward until she gripped it with her other hand. Having her palm, thumb and middle finger gripping the blade, there was a flash of light and the strip of metal that served as the Fullmetal Alchemist's sword popped off into the green eyed girl's gloved hand. Edward stumbled back, his automail arm now without its blade.

Now the elder girls little finger and thumb held the metal, shaping a handle on the end. She pulled off her jacket, which now had the entire left sleeve ripped up. Instead of automail, like Edward might have expected after her feat, both of her arms had light weight metal armor on them, two pieces per arm.

"What? You'd think we'd go carrying around those books without some sort of protection?" she indicated, taping the metal plates with yet another gin.

"ED!!"

Edward turned his head only to be met with _thwop!_ His brother crashed into him, leaving Ed stuck under the hulking armor. The green eyed girl tossed the strip of automail she had taken off of Edward's arm onto the floor next to him. She smiled and gave the blue eyed girl a thumbs up.

She crouched down and whispered, "That'll teach you now to mess with the Kagi sisters." She then gathered her things, swinging her sister's books into her backpack along with her own, grabbed the other girl's hand, and left.

"Hey, wait!" Edward called as he tried to get his brother off. He then realized that his blade was stuck through is pant leg into the wood, keeping him rooted to the floor as well as Alphose. He chuckled and said, "Look's like we've got ourselves a challenge Al." Then Edward found out he couldn't reach the piece of automail keeping him down because Alphose was still on top of him.

"Get off me you big lump!"

"Sorry!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

White-blue light shined and a chair appeared from underneath Edward Elric's hands. Alphose had a broom and was sweeping near-bye. After Al had finally gotten off of Ed and Ed had re-attached his piece automail, they were assigned to clean up the inn by a very flustered landlady.

"Hmm…..Kagi….Now where have I heard that name before?" Edward muttered while transmuting his last chair.

"I don't know, maybe we've met someone on our travels with the name Kagi," Alphose replied, pausing in his sweep, "Do you think we'll see them again?"

"See them? Maybe. Follow them? Of course," Ed chuckled with a sly smile.

"Brother!"

"What? You think I'm going to let them go just like that? Besides," Edward said, bending down, "They forgot their book." He held up the old volume from the ground, brushing it off as he did so. Al sighed, giving up on arguing with his brother.

"Hey lady, do you know where those girls were headed? Last name Kagi," Ed called to the landlady. The lady was slightly portly, with dark skin. She had white hair and squinty gray eyes to match her grandmotherly appearance. She stopped in her dusting and thought for a moment.

"Why, I believe they said something about going to a little village just south of Dublith on the 5 o'clock train," the elderly lady answered in a creaky voice.

"And 5 o'clock is…" Edward squinted at the clock. "In 10 minutes?!" Ed grabbed his jacket off of the table it had been resting on and said, "Come on Al, or we're gonna miss it!" He ran out the door.

Alphose set the broom down, gave a quick bow to the landlady, and sprinted after his brother.

All the old woman did was wave after them.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Whoooo! Whooooooo!_

Edward was passed out on the train seat, snoring occasionally. Al looked out the window to the scenery flashing by. They had barely made it onto the train as they came to the station. After buying their tickets in 5 seconds flat, the boys had to run and jump onto the caboose to get onto the leaving train. Now they were waiting to get to their destination, and maybe the girls.

Al's armor body clanked some as he shifted around. He looked down at his hands, thinking. Alphose Elric's head came up and he nudged his brother. Ed mumbled under his breath but didn't stir. He nudged Ed again. Edward moved his hands around, trying to flick away the hand which was waking him.

"Brother," Alphose said as he nudged Ed yet again. This time Edward turned, mumbling. As he tried to move Al's hand away, he turned a little too far and _thunk!_ His head shot up as he hit the floor of the train.

"What'd ya push me off the seat for Al?" the blonde haired boy questioned in a slightly sleepy tone.

"I didn't, I was just trying to wake you and you rolled off," Al defended himself.

"Yeah, whatever," Edward replied as he sat back down on the not-so-comfortable train seat, "What do you need?"

Al looked back down at his lap before answering, "You know those girls who fought us at the inn?" Ed nodded, placing his hands behind his head.

"Well, I was just thinking," Alphose continued, "Didn't was see this lady at Teachers house with the last name of Kagi?"

Edward looked out the window, making the usual "hmm" sound of thought. "Yeah, I remember that lady. She was the one who came for a couple of books on Alchemy," he agreed, "What was her name again? Nenny, Nana……"

"Namida. Namida Kagi," Alphose supplied the name. Suddenly Al made a noise of surprise and started to try and sink into his seat. Edward gave his brother a funny look before turning around and looking over his seat. Guess which two people were walking in right then, one of them complaining loudly about an apparently very rude man from another car. Yep. It was the Kagi sisters. Edward almost tried to sink into his seat as well, but not before finally getting a good look at them.

One girl was taller than the other, the older one who had snapped his blade. She had long, deep brown hair which fell down to her waist. Rough cut side bangs hung just shy of her leaf-green eyes. The younger one had pale blue eyes and the same dark brown hair which was shorter and lacked bangs. The elder had her jacket in one hand, the armor she had on her arms before sticking out of her large backpack. She sat down with her sibling, still muttering about the man spoken of before. She took out a needle and thread and started to sew up the holes which the fight had left in her jacket's sleeve. They both were facing the opposite direction of the Elrics and had not noticed them upon entry.

Ed slid back low into his seat, glancing at Al. "Looks like we got the right train," he murmured quietly. Alphose nodded, trying to glimpse the strange girls who they had fought. Ed suddenly rose from the red seat and started walking toward the girls. Alphose followed after his brother, knowing what he was going to do. The car was quiet, except for the occasional snoring of the only other passenger of the train car. Edward put a white gloved hand on the top corner of the seat and Al's armor clanked as he stopped with his brother. Both girls looked up.

"Listen, I think we got off on the wrong foot," Edward began, "So if you could just-." _Thwack! _Ed was cut off by the older girl's hand punching him square in the jaw. He stumbled back slightly, rubbing his now-sore jaw bone.

"Ed!" Alphose spoke with worry in his voice. Edward waved a hand, showing that he was fine.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Ed shouted, anger rising. _I haven't done damn a thing yet and she punches me right off the back! _he thought.

She shrugged. "Oh I dunno, maybe for chasing down my sister, making us trash that nice lady's inn, or stalking us and following us home," she clarified, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Ed was about to retort but Alphose spoke before him.

"We were just trying to figure out who you are, and we wanted to return your book," he responded, taking out the book titled **Buji Ougonjutsu**: Beginners from his armor. The younger girl with blue eyes took it from him, placing it with her other volumes she carried. She nodded a silent thanks then turned to her sister, who was gifting the Fullmetal Alchemist one of the coldest glares he had ever seen.

"I think we can trust them," the blue eyed one spoke softly. It was the first time she had spoken since the Elrics had seen her and they were somewhat surprised by how soft it was in comparison to her sibling's. The older girl released the stare and gave a confused look at the other. The younger gazed back until the eldest reluctantly nodded her head. The blued eyed girl smiled and turned back to the brothers.

"I'm Shai Kagi," she greeted, bending down a little into a small bow.

"And I'm Mikomi Kagi, the older sister of Shai here," the girl with green eyes revealed, obviously still not trusting Edward and Alphose as she pointed a finger at Shai.

"At least we know your names now," Ed muttered.

"And we know yours," Shai said, still smiling. Al chuckled, then looked out the window.

"Were exactly are we headed?" he questioned for he was still unsure about the destination.

"Our hometown of course, gotta visit Mom and Dad sometime," Mikomi answered as she put her backpack onto some baggage holders above the seats. Ed looked up at her, just noticing something.

"She is tall," Ed uttered quietly. Two seconds later a book was smacked against his head.

"Yes, I know, I'm tall. Thank you for being the 375th person to say that short stuff," Mikomi growled, putting the book back into her bag. Ed picked himself and….well, you know.

"**WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT AN ATOM COULD SQUASH HIM?!?**" he ranted.

"I never said any of that!" Mikomi cried insistently.

"Giant!"

"Shrimp!"

Alphose chuckled and Shai giggled as their siblings fought. This was going to be a long trip.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Yes! I put in two different Ed short rants!! *squee!***

**Ed: Hey! I do not sound like that!**

**Me: Uh, yeah you do. Don't deny it.**

**Ed: …….I AM NOT SHORT!!!**

**Me: Anyways, review, review, review! It makes me soooo happy when I get reviews!**

**Mikomi: You make me sound like I'm 8 foot 2………….**

**Me: Cuz you are! Joking, joking. You're only 6 foot.**

**Mikomi: ……………………….**

**Me: Please push that little button that has "review" in it right there for me. Will ya? Huh? Pleeeaaaassseeeeee?? **

**Okay, enough of me talking to myself. Go on with your daily lives! XD**


End file.
